


Ulykkesfugl

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Bad Luck, F/M, M/M, jinx, unlucky
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

Ulykkesfugl - Pechvogel  
Ich hatte tatsächlich schon damit überlegt mal etwas (mehr) über Daniel zu schreiben ... 

Ulykkesfugl - Pechvogel  
21 .12. 1993  
Fröhliche Fidelmusik hallte über den, von einem großen Lagerfeuer und vielen Fackeln erhellten Marktplatz der Kleinstadt. Um das Lagerfeuer in der Mitte des Marktplatzes tanzten die verschiedensten Leuten. Kleine Kinder sprangen ungelenk und fröhlich zwischen jungen Paaren, die einander verliebt an den Händen hielten und nur noch Augen für sich selbst zu haben schienen umher. Alte, einander vertraute Ehepaare wechselten Blicke miteinander und schlossen sich dann, als wären sie wieder jung, dem lebhaften und wilden Reigen der Jugend an. Aber auch einige einsame Tänzer fand man inmitten des Reigens. Sie suchten in dieser magischen Nacht an dem Wintersonnenwendfeuer nach einem Partner und auch nach der ewigen Liebe. Aber egal wer sie auch waren, wie alt sie waren oder warum sie tanzen, sie alle wirbelten ausgelassen lachend und mit glücklich glänzenden Augen um das große Feuer, angefeuert von den Zuschauern, die aber letzten Endes auch irgendwann in den Reigen der Tanzen gezogen wurden und Teil des wilden Veitstanz wurden.  
Dieses Fest und dessen zahllose Tradition waren beinahe so alt wie die Zeit selbst. Es besaß keinen christlichen Ursprung, sondern seine Wurzeln reichten Weit in die grauen Vorzeiten zurück. Die Wintersonnenwende und ihre vielen Rituale, die auch in all den Jahrtausenden wenig von ihrer Magie verloren zu haben schienen, verkörperte die wilde, ungezähmte Energie dieses magischen Mitternachtslandes und der Leute, die dort lebten. Und selbst der Pastor und die anderen gestrengen Kirchenoberen, welche die Regeln und vom Christentum sprachen, aber auch der Bürgermeister und seine Frau, sonst so auf Ordnung und Anstand bedacht, betrachteten das ausgelassene Spektakel mit Tassen in der Hand von einem etwas entfernten Glühweinstand aus, mit einem nachgiebigen Lächeln.  
Die pinkfarbene Mütze weit über die Ohren geschoben und sich die nackten Hände an einem dampfenden Tee wärmend, stand Trude alleine an einem der kleinen Stehtische, die rund um das Feuer und nahe der wärmenden Fackeln aufgestellt worden waren. Sie betrachtete die wild Tanzenden und winkte ihrem ältesten Sohn Jens-Alexander, der sich, zusammen mit seinen Schulfreunden und seinem Vater ebenfalls irgendwo inmitten des wilden, wirbelnden Rings aus Menschen befand, lächelnd zu. Vorsichtig pustete sie gegen den heißen Tee und rieb unbehaglich ihren runden, sich deutlich unter der weiten, grauen Skijacke abzeichnenden Babybauch, bevor sie endlich einen Schluck von dem nun abgekühlten Tee trank.  
Plötzlich trat eine Frau mit dunklen Locken, die offen im beißend kalten Winterwind wehten und die einen bunten Flickenmantel und altmodische grauen Ohrenschützern aus der dichten Menschenmenge heraus und direkt auf sie zu. Die fremde Frau beugte sich vor und griff ungefragt nach der, auf dem Babybauch liegenden Hand der überrumpelten Schwangeren und lächelte dennoch beruhigend. Ihre dunklen Wangen waren zwar von der Kälte gerötet, aber von ihren in der Dunkelheit beinahe schwarz wirkenden Augen schien eine ungewöhnliche, fesselnde Kraft auszugehen. Die handschuhlosen Finger drehten sanft Trudes Hand, und sie betrachtete die Linien in der Handinnenfläche eingehend, „Soll ich dir von deiner Zukunft erzählen?“ Ihre zweite Hand legte sich, selbst durch den dicken Stoff der Skijacke deutlich warm spürbar auf den Bauch und ihr Lächeln wurde nun eine Spur schärfer, „Oder doch lieber von deinem Baby? Möchtest du seine Zukunft wissen? Was das Leben für ihn bereithält?“  
Die Angesprochene zögerte nicht, sondern schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte der Fremden mit einer raschen Bewegung die Hand wieder zu entziehen und trat gleichzeitig auch noch einen Schritt zurück, „Danke, Aber … Nein.“ Sie begann in ihrer Tasche nach ein paar Münzen zu suchen, die sie der augenscheinlichen Zigeunerin in die Hand drücken sollte, aber die dunkle, irgendwie fremd klingende Stimme, deren seltsamen Akzent Trude nicht einordnen konnte, ließ sie mitten in der Bewegung innehalten, „Aber Trude ...“ Die beinahe schwarzen Augen schienen die Norwegerin plötzlich förmlich zu fesseln und Trudes zitternden Finger verharrten, schlossen sich fester um den Styroporbecher, den sie vollkommen vergessen habend, in der Hand und sie zischte, als der heiße Tee über den Rand und auch über ihre Hand schwappte, bevor er dann lautlos in den Schnee tropfte, „Au ...“ Trude leckte vorsichtig über ihre verbrannte Hand und presste sie gegen ihre kühlen Lippen, aber die Fremde lächelte weiterhin nur so geheimnisvoll. Sie griff wieder nach der verbrannten, zittrigen Hand und fuhr sanft mit dem Daumen über die deutlichen Linien der Handinnenfläche, „Er wird dich sehr stolz machen, der kleine Ulykkesfugl da in deinem Bauch. Aber, du wirst auch immer Angst um ihn haben müssen. Er wird große Chancen in seinem Leben haben, aber das Pech, das seine Federn schwarz färbt, droht ihn immer und immer wieder scheitern lassen … Aber, du wirst ihn dennoch fliegen lassen müssen. Jedes Mal, auch wenn es dir wehtun wird. Er muss fliegen, er ist ein Windgeborener.“  
„Trude!“, mit dem knapp sieben Jahre alten Jens-Alexander auf dem Arm, der in dieser längsten Nacht des Jahres aber doch bereits verschlafen gähnte, schob sich ihr Mann durch die Feiernden und musterte seine blasse Frau, die noch immer den Becher umklammert hielt, „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ „Ich ...“, Trude schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich, während sie nach den richtigen Worten suchte, um ihre Begegnung mit der fremden Frau zu beschreiben, suchend nach ihr um. „Ich weiß nicht ...“, schloss sie etwas lahm und rieb gedankenverloren über ihren Bauch, als sie die Fremde Frau nirgends entdecken konnte, „Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach … übermüdet ...“ „Wollen wir nach Hause gehen? Jens ist auch müde.“, der Kopf des dunkelhaarigen Jungen war längst haltlos zur Seite gefallen, aber als sein Vater nun das Nachhausegehen vorschlug, wurde er plötzlich wieder wach, „Nein! Ich bin noch gar nicht müde!“  
„Du wirst es bereuen, wenn du ihn nicht fliegen lässt, Trude. Hier, gebunden an den Boden, wird er immer unglücklich sein … Er wird ein Windgeborener sein, ein Wesen des Winds. Nur dort ist er glücklich. Nur dort wird er Zuhause sein. Vergiss das niemals ...“, es war der selbe, seltsame Akzent, in den die Worte wurden leise in Trudes Ohr geflüstert, aber als die dunkelhaarige Frau stehen blieb und sich wieder suchend nach der Fremden umsah, fand sie keine Spur von ihr, „Daniel muss fliegen ...“


	2. Kongsberg ab 1998

Kongsberg ab 1998  
Schon als Trude versuchte die Tür zum Kinderzimmer ihres Sohnes zu öffnen, fröstelte es sie und der kalte Schauer einer dunklen Vorahnung lief über ihren Rücken, als sie ihre Hand auf die Türklinke legte. Sie musste sich förmlich gegen die Tür stemmen, versuchte doch der kalte Wind, der in kräftigen Böen wehte, ihr den Weg in das Zimmer zu verweigern. Die wütend fauchenden, eiskalten Böen wehten wütend gegen die buntbemalte Tür, auf der in bunten Buchstaben der Name des kleinen Bewohners stand und versuchten sie ihr aus der Hand zu reißen, den winzigen Spalt, den sie sich in langen Minuten hart erkämpft hatte, zu schließen und die Tür erneut in das Schloss zu drücken. Immer und immer wieder schien die Dunkelhaarige den ungleichen Kampf gegen die winterliche Naturgewalt zu verlieren und beinahe verzweifelt rief sie immer wieder nach ihrem kleinen Sohn, „Daniel!“  
Endlich schien die Kraft des Windes dann doch etwas nachzulassen oder vielleicht waren selbst die tobenden Naturgewalten nicht länger stark genug um gegen die Macht der mütterlichen Sorge zu bestehen und so gelang es Trude endlich dann doch die Tür zu öffnen. Zögerlich trat sie nun in das eiskalte Zimmer und sah sich suchend in dem chaotischen Kinderzimmer nach ihrem Sohn um, „Daniel?“ Eine kalte Böe streichelte ihr Gesicht, diese Mal fast freundlich, beinahe zärtlich, als wollte der Wind nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit gewinnen und Trude erstarrte mitten im Schritt und schnappte angstvoll nach Luft. Sie schlug erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund und starrte vollkommen entgeistert auf das sich ihr bietende Bild.  
Der kleine, gerade erst vierjährige Blondschopf stand auf seinem bunten Kinderstuhl, den er ans Fenster gezogen hatte. Wie er die großen Flügel des Fensters überhaupt hatte öffnen können, wusste sie nicht und bei der Panik, die der Anblick von Daniel, der auf der Lehne des blauen Holzstuhls balancierte und sich weit aus dem offenen Fenster des zweiten Stocks beugte, auslöste, trat diese banale Frage auch weit in den Hintergrund.   
Für einige Sekunden war sie dennoch einfach nur wie gelähmt, schaffte es weder ihren Sohn, der leise lachte, dem Wind etwas entgegenrief, das allerdings im Fauchen der Böen unterging, und die Arme beinahe sehnsüchtig nach den unsichtbaren, kalten Winden ausstreckte, zu packen, noch brachte sie in diesem Moment auch nur einen einzigen Ton hervor. Sie konnte nur erstarrt und wie festgewachsen zusehen, wie der kleine Daniel sich immer weiter vorbeugte und schließlich jubelnd lachte, als der Wind ihm ins Gesicht wehte und fast schon sanft durch seine blonden Haare zu streichen schien.   
„Daniel ...“, brachte sie schließlich endlich doch noch hervor und damit schien auch der Bann, der auf ihr gelegen zu haben schien, am Ende gebrochen zu sein. Hastig stürzte sie die wenigen Schritte auf Daniel, der gerade versuchte von der Lehne des kippelnden Stuhls auf das schmale Fensterbrett zu klettern, zu und zog den völlig ausgekühlten Kinderkörper beschützend zurück in das kalte Zimmer und an sich. Daniel war wie erstarrt in ihren Armen und Trude hielt ihren Sohn einfach fest und sank, als sie plötzlich alle Kraft zu verlassen schien, mit einem erleichterten Seufzen und plötzlich, als das Adrenalin nun langsam abflaute, vollkommen erschöpft auf den Boden, „Oh, Daniel … “   
Vorsichtig drehte sich der kleine Junge nach einigen Minuten, als sein erster Schreck endlich nachließ, in den Armen seiner Mutter und die großen, kindlich blauen Augen sahen beinahe erstaunt und auch Neugier in das blasse, erschrockene Gesicht seiner Mutter, „Aber, ich wollte doch nur mit dem Wind Fliegen spielen.“ Die raue, atemlose und vor Angst belegte Stimme und der tiefe Schreck, der sich noch immer so deutlich in ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte, schien dem kleinen Jungen letztlich doch mehr Angst zu machen, als die vorangegangene Situation, denn nun traten plötzlich Tränen in die großen Kulleraugen und liefen dann sturzbachartig über die schmalen Wangen des Kindes, während Daniel sich gegen sie lehnte. seine Finger nach Halt suchend, in ihrem Pulli verkrallte und schließlich leise in den weichen Stoff schniefte, „Ich wollte doch nur fliegen ...“

Irgendwann im Laufe der nächsten Jahre gewöhnte sich an die Familie langsam auch an Daniels Eigenheiten.   
Man brachte nach kurzer Diskussion ein Netz am Fenster an und seitdem saß Daniel oft nachts auf der Fensterbank und unterhielt sich mit dem Wind. Die besorgten Eltern lauschten oftmals, aber jedes Mal hatten sie wirklich den Eindruck, dass dort am Fenster tatsächlich eine Unterhaltung stattzufinden schien. Daniel lauschte mit schief gelegten Kopf auf den Wind und der Wind schien, fauchend, brausend, säuselnd und in so vielen anderen Nuancen, die die Eltern kaum zu unterscheiden vermochten, zu antworten.   
Man gewöhnte sich auch an die fremdartigen Geschichten aus der weiten Welt, die der Wind Daniel erzählte und die der kleine Junge voller Stolz den Erwachsenen erzählte. Die Erwachsenen hörten auch den Berichten von den Spielen, welche die Böen mit Daniel gespielt hatten zu, tätschelte dann aber nur lächelnd den blonden Schopf und lobten die große Fantasie des Jungen. Niemand aber war bereit Daniels immer verzweifelter werdenden Versuchen zu erklären, dass der Wind wirklich zu ihm sprach und ihm vom Fliegen berichtete, zu lauschen.   
Nur manchmal kamen Trude, wenn sie ihren blonden Sohn, der traurig am Fenster saß und dem warmen, sanft streichelndem Sommerwind sein Herz ausschüttete, beobachtete noch die Worte der fremden Frau in den Sinn. Aber schnell schüttelte sie diese trüben Gedanken, die in eine kalte Wintersonnenwendnacht gehörten und nicht in die warmen Sommernächte, immer wieder ab.   
Dennoch war da noch etwas anderes und Trudes Besorgnis und Angst um ihren kleinen Sohn wuchs. Jahr um Jahr mehrten sich die kleinen Missgeschicke und säumten den Weg des Heranwachsenden. Trude wunderte sich nicht mehr, wenn der Anruf aus dem Kindergarten kam und eine recht besorgt klingende Kindergärtnerin ihr berichtete, dass der Henkel der Milchkanne abgebrochen sei und Daniels Frühstücksbrot vollkommen durchnässt und ihr Sohn dann beim Zurückweichen auch noch prompt in die Scherben der kaputten Milchkanne getreten sei.   
Sie hatte sich auch schon daran gewöhnt und war auch nicht wirklich aufgebracht, als in den späteren Jahren dann auch die Anrufe aus der Schule regelmäßiger wurden. Sie seufzte nur ergeben, als ihr von immer neuen Personen von immer wieder von neuerlichen, absonderlichen Missgeschicken berichtet wurden.   
Die Deckenplatte über Daniels Platz sei hinuntergefallen, berichtete ihr eine aufgelöste Sekretärin am zweiten Schultag, und ihr Sohn sei mit einer Platzwunde in der Notaufnahme. Ein paar Wochen später war dann aber schon wieder ein Anruf aus der Schule gekommen. Dieses Mal berichtete die Sekretärin sei die Wasserleitung in der Toilette explodiert und man bat sie ihren vollkommen durchnässten Sohn abzuholen.   
Und so reihte sich die Missgeschicke wie an einer unregelmäßigen Perlenkette aneinander. Und Immer öfter kamen Trude, wenn sie ihren verletzten Sohn einmal wieder aus dem Krankenhaus oder glücklicherweise auch mal nur aus der Schule abholen musste, die damals gesprochenen Worte wieder in den Sinn. „Daniel muss fliegen.“, es klang inzwischen nicht mehr wirklich abwegig und obwohl sie erst noch zögerte, stimmten seine Eltern schließlich doch zu und erfüllten ihm den Wunsch zu fliegen.  
Mit den ersten Sprüngen, die noch weit entfernt von jeglichen Flügen waren, schienen die Missgeschicke endlich weniger zu werden.


	3. Kongsberg 2007

Kongsberg 2007  
Als Daniel 13 wurde, hatte sich wenig innerhalb der Familie geändert. Zwar war vor einigen Jahren ein letztes Geschwisterchen in die Familie hineingeboren worden, aber noch immer saß Daniel am offenen Fenster und sprach mit dem Wind, der ihm auch immer noch zu antworten schien. Aber, anders als früher behielt der blonde Teenager die Inhalte dieser Gespräche nun nur noch für sich und Trude, die nicht wusste, ob sie besorgt oder froh über diesen Umstand sein sollte, traute sich auch nicht nachzufragen. Daniel erzählte aber auch nicht mehr von Geschichten, die der Wind ihm zugeweht hätte, sondern er wählte nun das Schweigen.  
Erst fiel es ihnen erst gar nicht wirklich auf, aber die Missgeschicke Daniels, die sich all die Jahre wie Perlen an einer Kette aneinandergereiht hatten, schienen plötzlich unbedeutender und harmloser. Und auch die Abstände zwischen ihnen schienen irgendwann größer geworden zu sein. Anfangs war Trude trotz all ihrer Freude, dass es ihren Kindern gut ging, noch sehr angespannt gewesen und hatte trotz allem atemlos auf die nächste Hiobsbotschaft, einen Anruf aus der Schule, dem Trainer oder gar einem Krankenhaus gewartet. Aber langsam, im Laufe der erstaunlich ereignislosen, fast schon langweiligen Wochen und wenn sie sich ihren glücklich strahlenden Sohn, der nun von Flügen und den geschossenen Toren berichtete, gingen schließlich auch ihr Misstrauen und ihre Angst zurück und auch sie wurde endlich wieder ruhiger.

„Sei vorsichtig.“, die dunkelhaarige Trude umarmte ihren blonden Sohn, der die gepackte Sporttasche und die zusammengebundenen Fußballschuhe über die Schulter geworfen hatte und sah ihm noch einen Moment nach, bevor sie die Haustür schloss.   
Irgendein ungutes, nagendes Gefühl wollte sie aber dennoch nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen, sondern trieb sie immer wieder aus ihrem Sessel hoch und an das große Fenster, von dem aus sie die Straße überblicken konnte. Schließlich gab sie dem sonderbaren Drängen nach, öffnete die knarrenden Flügel weit und atmete tief die warme, herzhaft duftende Sommerluft ein. Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie für einen Moment die angenehme Wärme der Sonne, zuckte dann aber erschrocken zusammen und öffnete wieder voller Misstrauen die Augen, als sie plötzlich meinte Hände, die sanft, fast schon zärtlich über ihre Wangen streichelten, zu spüren.   
Die Bäume, welche die Straße säumten raschelten im Wind und die bunten Blumen im Vorgarten beugten ergeben ihre Köpfchen, als eine weitere, warme Böe in ihre Richtung wehte. Der Wind streichelte angenehm warm Trudes Gesicht und eine leise Stimme wisperte in ihr Ohr, „Hast du es etwa vergessen, Trude? Ich habe es dir damals gesagt … Daniel ist ein Windgeborener, aber du wirst immer Angst um ihn haben müssen … Immer … Ein kleine Ulykkesfugl ist er ...“ Trude schreckte zurück und blinzelte ungläubig, während der Wind plötzlich über sie zu lachen schien, „Ein Unglücksrabe, das Pech haftet an seinen blonden Federn. Na los, lauf, Trude … Sieh nach ihm … Er braucht dich, dein kleiner Ulykkesfugl. Er braucht dich ...“

Das erst nur ungute, beklemmende Gefühl in ihrem Magen, hatte sich mittlerweile zu einem festen Knoten verdichtet und mit jedem ihrer eiligen Schritte über den warmen Asphalt, schien der Knoten nur noch fester zu werden. Sich noch mehr zusammenzuziehen. Sie zwang sich zum Atmen und auch dennoch immer weiter zu gehen, schleppte sich über das, an diesem Tag endlos erscheinende, flirrende graue Band der Straße.   
Aber schließlich blieb sie dann aber doch abrupt stehen, als sie hinter einer sanften Kurve das träge rotierende, blaue Licht eines Krankenwagens sah. Der Knoten schien plötzlich in ihre Kehle gestiegen zu sein und raubte ihr den Atme, als sie eilig weiterlief.  
Sie fand Daniel, wie er auf dem Boden, den Rücken gegen eines der Räder des Krankenwagens gelehnt, saß. Der Kopf war erschöpft gegen den Wagen gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen und unter den blonden Haare leuchtete ein frisches, weißes Pflaster und ein Verband, aber eine halb getrocknete Blutspur verriet noch, dass es wohl eine blutige Platzwunde gewesen zu sein. Ein Sanitäter kniete vor dem mitgenommen wirkenden Blonden. Er betupfte die aufgeschürften, zitternden Hände, die Daniel ihm widerstandslos entgegenhielt, mit Jod und versuchte augenscheinlich ein Gespräch mit Daniel anzufangen. Aber der Teenager schien überhaupt nicht zu reagieren, erst als der Sanitäter sanft mit der Handfläche gegen die nicht aufgeschürfte Wange schlug, bewegte Daniel sich unwillig und öffnete erstmalig die Augen. Selbst aus der noch größeren Entfernung konnte Trude, die noch immer wie angewurzelt auf der kleinen Anhöhe stand, deutlich erkennen, dass das sonst so strahlende Blau seltsam umwölkt schien und auch die vertrauten Bewegungen ihres Sohnes wirkten eher unkoordiniert, als Daniel nun unbeholfen und schwach versuchte den fremden Mann von sich zu schieben.  
Erst jetzt, als sie sich irgendwie wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, bemerkte Trude den Polizeiwagen und die zwei Beamten, die neben einem weißen Wagen standen und einen blassen Mann, der auf dem Fahrersitz saß, zu vernehmen schienen. Einer der Polizisten schien die Vernehmung zu führen und lehnte sich gegen die Fahrertür, während der zweite Beamte die Antworten mitschrieb und das Protokoll erstellte. Die beiden Beamten wirkten routiniert und ruhig, der Fahrer hingegen schien nach Worten zu suchen, gestikulierte dann immer wieder etwas hilflos und aus den wenigen Wortfetzen, die der Wind ihr zutrug, wurde Trude einfach nicht schlau.  
„Bitte, Sie können ...“, ein weiterer Sanitäter wollte die dunkelhaarige Frau aufhalten, aber Trude schnaubte nur und schob den Mann beiseite, „Ich kann. Er ist mein Sohn!“ Eine schwere Hand auf ihrer Schulter hielt sie aber nach wenigen Schritten bereits wieder auf und sie blieb seufzend stehen, fügte sich, wenn auch widerwillig, „Was ist passiert?“ „Er ist angefahren worden.“, eine feste Hand legte sich um ihren Arm, um sie im Falle eines Schwächeanfalls aufrecht zu halten, aber Trude, die seit Wochen auf den nächsten Zwischenfall, das nächste Missgeschick oder das nächste Unglück gewartet hatte, lachte nur etwas wacklig und schüttelte die Hand ab, „Ist er ...“ „Er hatte Glück, zahlreiche Schürfwunden, eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung ...“, berichtete der Sanitäter mit ruhiger Stimme, „Wir bringen ihn ins Krankenhaus. Sie können mitfahren.“

Daniel lag halb benommen von Schmerzmittel und Schreck festgebunden auf der Trage im Rettungswagen. Seine Mutter saß auf einem der Behelfshocker und hielt die schmale Hand des Teenagers fest. Ihr Daumen strich zärtlich über den Handrücken, in den eine Infusionsnadel gestochen worden war und sie schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, „Mein kleiner Ulykkesfugl ...“ „Mama?“, dieses Mal schienen die blauen Augen, die sie plötzlich voller Ernst ansahen, weniger umwölkt zu sein und die blutigen Lippen ihres Sohnes verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, „Ich bin geflogen.“   
Erschrocken sah sie auf ihren Sohn, dessen Augen sich zwar wieder geschlossen hatten, dessen Züge aber noch immer das glückliche Lächeln zeigte. Seine zerschundenen Lippen bewegten sich und Trude musste sich weit zu Daniel hinunterbeugen, um seine Worte zu verstehen, „Ich will nur noch fliegen ...“  
Bereits am nächsten Tag trat Daniel aus der Fußballmannschaft aus.

 

\---  
Diesen Autounfall gab es wirklich. Als Daniel in der 7. Klasse war, wurde er auf dem Weg zum Fußballtraining angefahren.


End file.
